


All I can taste is this moment

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it"</p><p>Marth knew it wasn't going to be their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts, with Marth/Roy this time.
> 
> http://bittencupcake.tumblr.com/post/117662749699/ridiculous-sentence-prompts

It had been a long day, Marth finally concluded, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the wall, one hand holding an ice pack against his left eye while the other gripped the fabric of his trousers, feet still against the tile floor. A long, exhausting day that began with falling off the bed because somehow he had moved too far from the middle during the night, followed by a batter explosion in the kitchen thanks to the pair of angels, and just when he hoped things were not going to get worse, he had been involved in a fight just a couple of hours ago, which explained why he was currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital wing.

He only had a black eye and a bruised lip that had already been treated, hence the ice pack, but he was still waiting for Roy to come out from the cast they were going to put on his arm.

Just thinking about it made him wince.

He should have stayed on the carpet floor that morning.

“Marth?”

He opened his good eye, mildly surprised to see Ike in front of him.

“Hey”

“He’s not out yet?” Ike asked, his head motioning to the double doors.

“Peach told me it would take at least ten more minutes” Marth said, switching hands to hold the ice pack “I didn’t get the chance to thank you for…”

“Hey, no need to do that Marth” the mercenary said, reassuring the prince with a smile “you know I’ll always be there for you two”

“I will still thank you for it” Marth gave him a small smile, cut by the sharp pain on his cheekbone “if it hadn’t been for your interfering”

“I would have totally kicked their asses anyway” both swordsmen looked up, the double doors now opened as Roy made his way through them “right Ike?”

“Totally” the mercenary smiled “how’s the arm?”

“A couple of weeks tops” Roy grinned, a gauze patching part of his cheek “overall I’m good, but they gave me the not fun painkillers”

“Bummer”

Marth stood up and walked towards Roy, his good eye giving a quick scan to his injuries. Part of him was relieved it hadn’t gone so bad to have Roy on bed, but just looking at the cast made his stomach churn and twist in anguish.

Roy just leaned his head against Marth’s shoulder, offering a reassuring smile “hey, want to sign my cast?”

“Maybe later” Ike said “I’ll go tell the others you two are alright”

“Thank you” Marth looked at the mercenary “uhm, we’ll catch up later”

“Don’t fret over it” Ike gave them both a smile “and be still for once Roy”

Roy just rolled his eyes.

“So? What now?” he asked the prince, but Marth just held Roy’s good hand and guided him out of the room and towards their room.

Marth didn’t speak until they were finally inside the bedroom, Roy sitting on the bed with a confused expression.

“Roy, you can’t go swing punches at people” Marth finally broke the silence “look at how you ended up”

“So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it” Roy huffed but Marth glared at him, his eye still covered with the ice pack.

“No, you won’t” he scoffed “you are going to stay here, rest as a how a human being actually should do when things like this happen and you are not going to go pick on fights with people we might not see again in our lives”

Roy frowned, and if it weren’t for the cast occupying half of his right arm he would have crossed them across his chest and puffed it to look taller.

To his surprise, Marth’s shoulders sagged as he took a seat next to Roy, careful not to touch the cast.

“I don’t… I don’t like it when you get hurt because of me”

“Marth…”

“No, let me just” Marth sighed “it’s not that I don’t appreciate it Roy because I do, I do appreciate that you would stand up for me but… but I just can’t bear with you getting hurt because of me, I can’t” his voice cracked at the end and he cursed under his breath, because he didn’t want to break down, not at that moment.

“Those guys were jerks, but that didn’t mean you had to go punch him in the face”

“What?! Marth they” Roy groaned, leaning as close as he could to the prince “do you think I like it? That I like stupid people calling you those things? No! I don’t like it” he stopped, having to control his temper because he didn’t want to lose it, not right there “you don’t like me getting hurt because of you, but I don’t like seeing how they hurt you”

“It’s a black eye, not a broken bone”

“You know what I mean” Roy sighed, his good hand replacing Marth’s in holding the ice “I notice Marth, behind your cold expression, I notice how it hurts you and…and I can’t just stand still” he offered the prince a small smile “I love you too much to stand still”

Marth gave him a small smile “that doesn’t take away that I’m mad at you for throwing the first punch”

“But I’m in a cast” he nearly whined “I was your knight in shiny armour”

“Huh, technically that was Ike” the prince laughed “he saved us both”

“Yes but I’d rather get a kiss from you” Roy pouted “Link is the jealous type and that is scary believe me”

Marth rolled his eyes, wincing again when he felt the stinging pain from his bruised face, but complied as he held Roy’s hand, kissing each knuckle.

“There” he smiled, careful not to jostle Roy too much “now promise me you will try to be still”

“But that sounds so boring”

“I’ll be here and we will probably get visitors anytime soon, I’m sure you can handle it”

Roy sighed, leaning back on the bed, when something crossed his mind.

“Does this mean that sex is off the table?”

Marth threw one of the small pillows at Roy’s head in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I forgot, the title is from the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
